


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Majestics Go to Japan

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests. The Majestics visit Japan for Tyson's 18th Birthday, forcing some of them into the vacation they never wanted.
Kudos: 1





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Majestics Go to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Hello! For the fic request, is it possible for you to write something about Europen Team/ Majestics going on a vacation to Japan?  
> Honestly I don't know how much detail I should give, or if you want to write about this at all. If you prefer, shoot me any KaiTaka moments and I'll be content haha  
> (I prefer sub names but it doesn't matter much)
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> So I’ve never written ANYTHING about the majestics before but I really enjoyed this! I’m not used to their japanese names so if I messed up anywhere don’t take it personally- lol. I might have accidentally made them too privileged and rich but you know what it's cute in the end I promise lol.

“It’s not *exactly* a vacation, but let’s make the most of it!” Giancarlo spread his arms wide taking in all of the sun. 

Ralf sighed as he walked behind his team watching over them, like always. 

“What’s wrong Ralf?” Olivier asked in a concerned tone, he really did know what was wrong, he was just working on his teamwork. 

“I hate visiting here.”

“How come?” Johnny asked, also sort of hating it here.

“I hate the food, the people, the cars, the transportation, infrastructure, all of it.” 

“I love it!” Olivier boasted, “the food is great! The people are nice-”

“Yeah yeah let’s just get to Tyson’s house and get it over with-

“Dojo” Giancarlo corrected him.

“A what now?” Johnny wrinkled his eyebrows confused about culture, again. 

“Dojo. It’s like a-”

Johnny cut Olivier off. “Don’t care. I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

After getting confused about Japanese transportation and infrastructure Ralf ended up calling his own private car and driver to pick them up from the airport to take them to Tyson’s dojo.

When they arrived, all of them could admit the dojo was impressive. 

“Wow it’s so cool!” Olivier hung his jaw low in awe. 

“It’s alright, not many people could live here.” Johnny crossed his arms, pretending it just wasn’t cool at all. 

“Well- Let’s get this over with.” Ralf rolled his eyes.

Thankfully Rei was the one to approach them.

Thank god they all thought: We won’t have to knock on the door. 

“Hey guys! Welcome to Tyson’s 18th birthday party! He’s going to be so stoked when he shows up and everyone’s here!” 

Ray approached them not sure how to greet them. 

“This place is sick, I think I own something like this in America.” Giancarlo complimented like a rich kid compliments.

Rei smiled knowing he did mean it. “Let me show you guys to the backyard, that’s where we’re having the party, it’s going to be half inside half outside- You’ll see when we get there.”

The backyard was set up beautifully and they were impressed. 

“Not bad for the-”

“Don’t say the poor!” Olivier hissed to Giancarlo.

“For the uh- Bladebreakers.” He smiled back at Olivier.

Olivier placed a hand to his forehead sighing. 

Thankfully there were a lot of other team members already in the backyard and they all made conversation easily. 

“We will probably be doing business soon with the Hiwatari company-”

“That’s enough talking business Ralf! Take a load off come on-” Johnny pulled Ralf to a different group, specifically the White Tigers, hoping he wouldn't talk business with kids from a village with no reception. 

“How’s the blading going?” Johnny made conversation with Miriah.

“Great, probably better than you.” She joked but challenged him at the same time. 

“You wanna go?” He fixed his posture to look taller. 

“You’re not that tall Johnny.” Ralf talked down to him. 

“Pfft-” Johnny crossed his arms. 

“No blading until Tyson gets here!” Rei had to break up the group before things got too intense. 

Once Tyson arrived the party became full swing. He pretended to be surprised but clearly someone tipped him off. 

“Do you think he would have liked it if it was an actual surprise?” Olivier asked Giancarlo. 

“I would. I think Tyson would have too, but since it’s in his house, maybe not?” 

“Wait till what I have planned for your birthday.” Olivier grinned.

“Hey now it’s not a surprise!” Giancarlo frowned, clearly bummed.

“You don’t know what birthday.” Olivier patted his shoulder comfortingly. 

They grinned at each other. 

“Dance? Everyone else is?” Olivier asked politely knowing the answer. 

“Of course.” 

Dancing all night in the lit up dojo was picturesque. Everyone had a great time reconnecting. Even Ralf and Johnny enjoyed catching up with all the teams. 

It was the late hours and they decided it was time to head back to their hotel room. 

They awkwardly stood on the curb while Ralf opened his phone. 

“My phone’s dead.” 

Silence. 

“Do you have the driver’s number memorized?” Johnny grew worried.

“...No.” Ralf reluctantly admitted.

“Oh someone’s not as perfect as they think they are.” Giancarlo laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

Ralf gave him a death glare. 

“Guess we’re walking it?” Olivier suggested, but was met with disgusted glances, “Sorry for the awful idea of walking! Geez!” 

Walking around the nighttime Japanese ocean was… Really beautiful.

“I’m just going to say it, Tyson is lucky to live here.” Olivier admitted, but also tried to lift his team's spirits.

“Hey guys!” Giancarlo pointed to a lit up shop on the boardwalk “A shop’s open!” 

They shrugged and decided to head in. 

It was a cute little cafe open late. They served some interesting desserts and drinks. 

“My Japanese sucks sorry guys.” Johnny shook his head knowing it was a lost cause for him to order.

Ralf rolled his eyes knowing he would have to stand up for his team. 

Turns out everyone’s Japanese was bad and they ended up mostly pointing to things. 

They ate a bunch of desserts they weren’t used to, Ralf hated it, Giancarlo thought it was decent, Johnny didn’t mind it, and Olivier of course liked most well done food. 

They had their drinks in to-go cups and went back outside to walk along the beach. 

“Disappointed you never got to blade Miriah?” Ralf asked Johnny. 

“Yeah I’m pissed.” 

“Don’t like to not be part of the action?” Giancarlo grinned. 

“I don’t like being bored.” Johnny lightly punched his shoulder. 

“Hey! Get out of here-” Giancarlo pushed him back a bit, friendly, but also to keep him in his lane. 

“Pfft- You really think you could fight this Scotsman?” (Johnny is Scottish right? Imma just- yeah-)

“Ha!” Giancarlo tried to pull him down into the sand by his shoulders.

“Ugh!” Johnny grabbed his arm and threw him down on the sand with a thump.

Giancarlo grabbed his leg and pulled him down with him. 

They both laughed and Olivier turned to look at Ralf who looked at his friends with intense concern. 

“Come on Ralf, get in there.” 

“Excuse me Olivier?” 

Olivier grinned and pushed Ralf with all the might of his smaller arms. 

Ralf didn’t expect it and fell face first into the sand shouting curses into the beach. 

Olivier simply laughed while Giancarlo jumped up, grabbed him by the abdomen and threw him to the ground, throwing Olivier into a laugh screaming fit. 

They all play fought as friends for the first time. 

Minutes rolled by until they were all laying on their backs catching their breath and gazing up at the stars. 

“You know what.” Ralf said in a low voice.

“Maybe Japan isn’t so bad."


End file.
